1. Related Inventions
The present invention is related to the following co-pending applications:
(a) Improved Reaction Time and Force Feedback System, Ser. No. 06/831,979, and PA1 (b) Force Accumulating Device for Sporting Protective Gear, Ser. No. 06/831,653, filed concurrently with this invention.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports training systems and, more particularly, to a sports training system providing stride evaluation information through use of sensors located on the limbs of the sporting participant.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
In my priorly issued patent entitled "Reaction Time and Applied Force Feedback", U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,557, issued on Aug. 13, 1985, a reaction time and applied force feedback system for sports was disclosed wherein force sensitive sensors were placed on or in the physical sporting equipment. Such a system is useful for sensing forces in punching bags, footballs, blocking tackles, and martial arts kicking posts but are limited in their application to use on the actual physical equipment.
My present invention provides a system for evaluation of an individual sporting participant's stride in the sporting event or in training for the sporting event. The sporting participant could be a human involved in track events or an animal such as a horse in race events.
Prior to the filing of this application, I conducted a patentability investigation for a system that feedbacks reaction time and applied force and which can be worn by the sporting participant. The following patents in addition to the above stated patent were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ Bon 4,029,315 6-14-77 Tateishi 4,277,828 7-7-81 Jimenez et al 4,367,752 1-11-83 Sidorenko et al 4,394,865 7-26-83 Sidorenko et al 4,409,992 10-18-83 ______________________________________
The second patent issued to Sidorenko et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,992) pertains to an electronic ergometer which is placed in the portable housing attached to the waist of a user. The disclosed ergometer converts the oscillations of the body center of gravity into a suitable electrical signal which is then processed. The disclosed ergometer is capable of measuring and registering the work performed by the user and for producing an audible and a visual signal indicating exhaustion of the body's reserve when a predetermined threshold of activity is achieved. The disclosed device provides for constant monitoring of the work performed by the user and is capable of measuring the power developed while walking, running, or jogging. This patent has an extensive background of art section which also includes discussion of pedometers. The first Sidorenko et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,865), sets forth an apparatus for determining levels of physical loads also based upon the body center of gravity amplitude of oscillations created by a user. If the amplitude of movements of the user exceeds a certain minimum level, then one indicator is activated. If the amplitude of movements is above a certain optimum level, a second indicator is activated and if the movement is above a maximum level of physical load, a third indicator is activated.
In the 1983 patent issued to Jimenez et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,752) is disclosed a system capable of measuring various parameters such as heart rate and the occurrence of stepping to arrive at a system which is capable of determining the physiological parameters of a runner or jogger.
The 1981 patent issued to Tateishi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,828) pertains to an analyzer for determining resulting forces at bone joints. The system is based upon geometric patterns derived from X-ray pictures. The 1977 patent issued to Bon (U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,315) sets forth a target generator for a thrown football in order to measure certain speed parameters.
None of the above approaches disclose an approach for determining analysis of stride of a sporting participant such as a horse in training for a horse race.